I Will Never Give Up on You
by levitrius9
Summary: Atro writes a letter to his summoner for giving him the chance that no one else would. Update: All three parts to this story are now posted. Please check my page or the Brave Frontier tag to read the continuation!


4-29-15

 _ **"I Will Never Give Up on You"**_

 _It all started the day you summoned me. The gate had opened and before I could comprehend it, you had nearly tackled me in a hug. It took a good several minutes before I could pry you off me and get a good look at your face. That short, light blonde hair and that huge grin on your face. I had nearly missed the small, protruding fangs that accented your ever-kind smile. Vampire? That was my first thought but you would eventually tell me that wasn't the case. Half human, half demon. That was what you were but, considering the fact that you were still a demon, it wouldn't end up mattering to me in the future. Finally, once you brushed those light blonde locks away, those eyes! Those eyes that were as red as blood. Still, despite their color, they shined with a joy and happiness that could light up even the darkest of rooms._

 _"Welcome to the family, Atro."_

 _Those were the first words you ever said to me. However, even as you were beaming with joy, I couldn't help but ask myself..._

 _Why?_

 _I was an oracle unit. A type of unit that, I discovered, was not favorable in the eyes of many summoners. I had been summoned before. However, the minute summoners got a better look at me and I spoke to them about what type I was, they would quickly destroy the contract they had set up with me and I would be dismissed. Yet, here you were. I thought, perhaps, that maybe you didn't know about my type. Panic immediately settled in as I thought that once you knew, you would end up leaving me too. Just like the rest. After all, no one likes being abandoned._

 _But you didn't._

 _Instead, you took me by the hand, to your hometown, where you introduced me to the rest of your family. I was pleasantly surprised to find that some old friends were with you as well. Vargas, Lance, Selena, Eze and Magress. How good it was to see them all again. There were others there as well and all I could do at that time was smile inwardly as I thought to myself for the first time, in a very long time, I had a family to call my own and a summoner who wanted me._

 _And so, the days went on. I started off as a squire but my old master, Zelban, was there to help me out. You were there as well. I remember sparring with you with some sticks, as you were already proficient in the art of swordplay. Your pearl blade settled itself on the left side of your hip. Even with a stick, you left me with a couple of long lasting bruises. But, it was with those small sparring practices with you and the others that I was finally able to evolve._

 _Still, I couldn't help but feel insignificant compared to the others. Being an oracle unit, it was hard for me to take a hit. I could fight as hard as I wanted but a powerful blow would send me sprawling to the ground. While my friends were there to offer their support and encouragement, there were others that weren't so kind._

 _Do you remember the time when we were heading home from Randall after picking up supplies for an upcoming mission? I was carrying a bag of supplies but as we walked, several nobles and even some citizens stared at us distastefully._

 _"Is that an oracle unit?" One of the nobles spoke._

 _"Aren't they weak?" The one next to him said._

 _"They can't even take a hit. Why does she keep him around?" A merchant whispered to her customer._

 _"She should just get rid of their contract and find a better one. I know I would." Her customer agreed._

 _I couldn't resist the urge to look down in shame. Still, as if you were unfazed by the whispers around us, you marched forward, head held high. It was then that a child ran up to you, a pondering look on his face._

" _Isn't he an oracle?" The boy had asked, pointing to me._

 _I watched as you simply nodded your head._

" _Dad says that oracles are useless. You should just throw him away." He said simply before scampering off to his father who was waiting for him by the door to their home._

 _Those words stung me to the core and yet, I couldn't help but feel like what the people and that boy had said were true. I wasn't nearly as strong as Vargas or Eze. I didn't have the deadly grace of Selena. I didn't have the bond that Drevas and Lance shared and I didn't have that iron defense like Magress. So what did I have? My mind pondered those cruel words and, for a moment, I thought I had nothing._

 _"Don't you dare speak about Atro that way!"_

 _My eyes widened as I heard those words leave your lips. I took a chance and looked up to see that you were practically furious. I almost wanted to pull you away in an attempt to get you to calm down but that cold glare you gave to those people kept me frozen in place._

 _"He has more heart than any of you! Just you wait and see! I won't give up on him!"_

 _Your voice boomed across the streets of Randall and all I could do was stare at you in pure awe. As those crimson orbs of yours pierced the souls of all who heard you, the people suddenly had nothing to say, none of them daring to make a mockery of your words. It was only until the people had gone about their business when you finally turned to look at me. The anger in your eyes was gone and in its place, a hint of sadness. Still, you offered me a soft smile and gently coaxed me to keep walking as we both headed home. As angry as you were with the people, you still spared me a smile that I never wanted to see fade from your lips. It was then that I decided that I would get stronger. I would get stronger for you._

 _So I trained. I sparred with anyone in our family who was willing enough. I practiced and practiced until every bone in my body was aching and the moon had long been shining overhead. Selena and Lance were my closest friends but you already knew that, didn't you? After all, you always made them tag along with us during missions. They helped me, albeit with some scolding from Selena if I ended up pushing myself too far. You made sure I didn't push myself too far as well. When it was late at night and I was still training, you would always show up, two cups of tea in your hands and we would sit and drink underneath the beautiful sakura tree that bloomed near our home as a small reprieve. Though the gesture was small and simple, it was the part of my day that I enjoyed the most._

 _With all the help, I grew stronger and our family grew bigger. Eventually, I earned the title of Holy Light. It was a great achievement for me during that time. The others had also gained their own respective titles as well and I had nearly thought I reached my full potential._

 _Nearly thought..._

 _Such thoughts immediately flew out the window when we ended up investigating some new ruins that had mysteriously appeared in the northern regions of Randall. Selena, Rin, Luka, Kaito and myself went to see these ruins, appropriately named the Sanctum of Water because of the river of water that flowed through the area. Naturally, you were there as well, sword in hand as you fearlessly lead us through the ruins, striking down all the monsters that dared approach us. Still, I couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. I felt a strong presence that made me feel uneasy but I would not falter when we had already made it this far. It was only until we reached the end of the ruins that we could all barely believe our eyes._

 _There in the center of the cavern, was a sleeping, blue giant. It was a creature I had never seen before and it was massive._

 _"You who seek the strength of water, do you possess the heart to do so?"_

 _It was the creature that was speaking to us and the chamber shook as it awoke from its seemingly deep slumber. Slowly, it rose to its feet, its already hulking size only enhanced as it looked down on us. The power that emanated from it was practically overwhelming and, for a moment, I thought to myself, do we have what it takes to defeat this ancient being? However, when I turned to look at all of you, those doubts were quickly extinguished. Selena had a small smile on her face as she drew her beloved sword, Lexida. Rin and Luka kept their expressions calm but their eyes showed their determination. Kaito placed a hand on my shoulder and offered a smile, which I returned. When I turned to you, that ever-familiar smirk was on your face as you drew your blade. I could only smile at all of you as I drew Urias and we charged into the fray with battles cries._

 _I remember the battle well. It was one of the most grueling and physically taxing battles we had ever faced. While it had only been about thirty minutes, it felt like we had been fighting for hours. Kaito was down as he struggled to get on his feet again, Rin by his side desperately trying to heal him as Luka used her power to deflect any oncoming attacks. That left you, Selena and myself to try and hack away at the water mecha god. We could tell the god was tiring as its attacks and movement were starting to slow. Taking the opening, I decided to go in for an attack. It wasn't until after I moved that I realized my error. The god, reinvigorated, practically backhanded me, sending me to the ground. It was only a moment later before you were by my side, grabbing my arm and trying to hoist me up. It was then that we noticed the mecha god ready to attack us again but before it could, Selena was upon it. Her glare was as cold as the frigid ice that surrounded her sword as she attacked the god relentlessly in hopes of keeping its attention away from us. We could only watch in awe as she dodged the god's blow and delivered one last attack of her own, the air turning into frigid ice as it blasted the ancient deity. The last thing we comprehended was a white light that blinded us and, when the light finally died down, a change that surprised us all._

 _The water mecha god was nowhere to be seen but its power was still present. However, it was no longer present in the god itself. Its power was present in Selena. She had undergone an amazing transformation. A crown on frozen roses adorned her head. Her dress had become mesmerizingly extravagant. Shards of ice bloomed as she stepped toward us and in her hands; Lexida gleamed in a way we had never seen before. The mecha god had seen her strength and gave her its power and from then on we knew, there was a hidden potential within all of us that was waiting to be awakened._

 _Arriving home, you were quick to inspect our wounds and call in Tia and Themis to help Rin with the healing. Kaito and I had sustained the most damage and you fretted so much that Vargas had to nearly drag you out of the room being used as the infirmary. I felt angry at that moment. Not angry at you or anyone else but at myself for not being strong enough to take a blow. That feeling I thought had left me long ago was back. That feeling of uselessness._

 _Yet, even when Kaito and I were fully recovered, you didn't give up on us. You praised us and thanked us for our hard work and all the help we provided during the battle. Then again, you always did have a way with words. Always kind to our family but harsh towards those that tried to belittle us in any way._

 _It took some time for Selena to get used to her new power but over time, she honed it well. Even Eze had trouble fighting her but, then again, Selena was a natural born strategist while Eze...not so much._

 _Not long after, I felt a strange presence within me. Something was calling me and it was calling me towards the same ruins in which we found and defeated the water mecha god. I couldn't help but ask myself, what was it? Selena had told us that she felt a strange pull towards the ruins and that was how we came to find the water mecha god. There was no question; something was calling me there as well. Telling you of this feeling, with Selena's help, you were quick to prepare a party to go back to the ruins._

 _Rin, Selena and myself were once again present for this expedition but, this time, Darvanshel joined us. While I shouldn't have been surprised, considering your ties with the Summoner's Hall, you even managed to convince the great summoner Grahdens to join us. Even when we tried to tell him of the dangers of the ruins, he simply smiled and laughed that hearty laugh of his._

 _Little did we know that the battle ahead would be a lot tougher than the battle before._

 _Words couldn't describe how different this battle was. We had discovered another mecha god within the ruins but it possessed the power of light. However, this being was stronger than the water mecha god. Even with the great Grahdens by our side, the strength of this mecha god was overwhelming. Even with her newfound strength, Selena was struggling, wounds covering her body and her breathing coming in ragged breaths. Rin was working overtime, trying to find an equal balance between attacking and healing but the relentless attacks forced her to switch to the latter. Darvanshel, though his shield was mighty, could not protect us from the sheer power of this god. I was already starting to tire myself, covered in as many cuts and bruises as Selena._

 _But you..._

 _You stood tall, blade in hand, and refused to back down. Your eyes were narrowed, red orbs shooting a piercing glare at the ancient deity. This was why you were our summoner. This is why our family grew. This is why heroes and fallen gods, even the ones that refused to listen to any summoner, followed you. You were brave. You were unwavering. You were strong._

 _But sometimes, even the strongest can fall._

 _At some point, the light mecha god sent us all flying. Including you. Rin, no longer able to keep up her healing, could only lie on the ground helplessly. Thankfully, Grahdens, despite his own injuries, made his way to her to make sure she would be all right. Darvanshel was pinned between his own shield and the cavern wall, the weight of it and his own injuries making him unable to move. Selena desperately tried to pry the heavy shield off him. I was lying, face down, on the ground as well, too stunned to comprehend what had just happened._

 _Turning my head to look up, I saw that you were down as well, your sword on the ground beside you. Panic gripped me as I feared for the worse but you did something that would stun us all. Despite the attack we had all just barely endured, you stood up. At least, you tried to. You reached for your sword and struggled to push yourself off that god-forsaken floor, fangs bared threateningly. The mecha god noticed and made its way toward you. Do you know what went through my mind at that moment? Don't laugh now but all I could think was..._

 _You can break my soul. Take my life away. Beat me. Hurt me. Kill me. But, for the love of god, don't touch her._

 _Next thing I knew, I was moving on my own. I think Selena called out to me but whatever she said was a blur. All I wanted was to keep you and everyone else safe. It didn't matter to me if I wasn't strong enough at that point. You didn't give up on us. I sure wasn't going to give up on you. With a cry, I delivered the strongest blow I could with the little strength I had. Urias glowed brightly as I attacked the light mecha god with a powerful wave of light. Before I knew it, I was bathed in a warm and comforting light, unsure if it belonged to me or the light god before me._

 _"Your heart and will are strong. You are worthy of my strength. May the light forever guide you."_

 _Those were the words that the light mecha god told me before I was consumed by the light. When the light died down, I turned my attention to my comrades, still worried for their safety, but I was greeted with nothing but looks of awe. Looking down at my own hands, my eyes could only widen as I realized that I had transformed in a similar manner to Selena. My once dented armor now shined a pristine gold and blue. Similarly colored mechanical wing-like structures had appeared behind my back and my blue cloak that was torn during the battle, looked as good as new. In my hands, Urias shined as bright as the sun itself._

 _Almost immediately, our party swarmed me. Selena threw her arms around me in a hug as she congratulated me. Everyone offered their kindest and most sincere smiles despite their injuries. It was only you that didn't smile. You had a look of disbelief on your face and before I could ask you what was wrong, your fist collided with my right cheek. I was able to stay standing and I almost wanted to laugh when I saw Rin wince in my place. The next moment, your arms were wrapped around me in a hug. I never did apologize for worrying you, did I?_

 _"You did it."_

 _While it was hard to hear at first, those were the words you said to me, right? I really did it. I did it because I had the help of our family. I did it because of you._

 _Not much time has passed since that day. We returned home and everyone, including you, recovered nicely. Our family only continues to grow bigger and I enjoy each passing day that I get to spend with them. Even as I walk through the streets of Randall, I am no longer looked at with distaste. Now, I only hear the people, especially the children, whisper to one another as they say with admiration..._

 _"Look! It's the Light Legend, Atro!"_

 _Do you remember that boy that told you to throw me away? He actually came up to me and told me that he wanted to be just like me when he got older. I couldn't believe how much people's view of me, as well as the other oracle units, had changed._

 _Yet, no matter where I go, I know that the credit isn't all mine. It is yours as well. Ever since we first met, you believed in me. You and everyone else helped me get stronger. You treated me with kindness and acceptance when everyone else was ready to throw me away. That is why I wanted to write this letter to you. I want to say thank you. Thank you for keeping me. Thank you for treating me with love and kindness. Thank you for being you. Thank you for everything._

 _Thank you for never giving up on me._

…

….

…..

Light blonde locks and white cloak ruffling softly with the wind, said summoner looked at the letter in her hands with a soft smile. She had received this letter nearly a month ago and it had become her dearest treasure ever since. She knew the heart of the writer was poured into it and it wasn't until a few days after receiving the letter that she had expressed her gratitude by giving him some freshly made sweets.

Now, here she was, waiting under a very familiar sakura tree.

The sound of familiar footsteps shuffling through the grass prompted her to turn around with a loving smile on her face. As the light unit made his way over, two cups of tea in his hands, she carefully folded up the letter and placed inside the pocket in her cloak that was made specifically to hold it.

"You still have that corny letter?" Atro asked with a small chuckle.

She could only laugh as Atro's blue eyes softened.

"I, for one, like corny letters." She retorted with a soft smile.

Atro didn't need any words at that point. All he needed was to offer her his smile. Just like when he first started his vigorous training, he handed her one of the two cups of tea in his hands. The change in roles brought warmth to his heart. Taking a seat on the grass beneath them, sakura petals gently fell around them making the atmosphere calm and serene. As they enjoyed each other's company and talked to their hearts content, one thought crossed the summoner's mind. Crimson orbs softened as she stared at the light unit that changed her life and touched her heart. Hiding her smile behind the teacup she was holding, as Atro was absentmindedly admiring the petals that were falling around them, she whispered...

"I will never give up on you."

 **I'm still alive! Holy crap…it's been a very long time since I've last written anything. I really do apologize. School really just takes so much time out of writing. I will admit though that I have missed writing up oneshots like this. About a year ago I got into this really great mobile game called Brave Frontier. I was a total noob when I first started and picked Selena as my starter. Over time I also got the other starters as well. However, despite picking Selena, Atro is definitely my favorite unit! No worries though, Selena will always hold a special place in my heart. The reason I wrote this was because, as you can probably tell, Atro was an oracle and I remember some random person spewing some statistic crap about oracles being completely useless. Thus this fanfic was born lol. When I found out the starters were getting seven stars, I was super happy about. I evolved Selena first and Atro after. I plan on evolving Lance next. Still that light mecha god was a lot tougher than the water one but even so, Atro somehow survived the fight and I made him land the finishing blow. Point is Oracle units aren't useless! I've had him for a long time and I don't plan on using another. He's been on my team since the beginning and, now at seven stars, is a star powerhouse on my team. I have a bunch of oracles too. From, Elza (who helped me get Lexida for Selena) to Kaito (who helped me get Urias) and several others and I use them all! I just don't like the bad rep oracles get and I thought that maybe this fanfic would help them out a little. So for any fellow summoners out there, show some love to your oracle units lol. They are just as helpful as the others! Oh and add me too! My friend code is 9283365532. My name is Levitrix and my starter is currently Rin but I always switch between her and Atro. Btw, I was thinking of turning this into a trilogy. What do you guys think? Please let me know and, until my next fanfic, see you!**


End file.
